Mi nombre es White Shine
by roxas2key
Summary: White shine es un unicornio que sirve de guardia en el castillo de Celestia, todo esta en orden, hasta que un día el futuro de Equestria y el bienestar de sus habitantes depende de él...¿Podrá salvarse a el y a sus habitantes y no morir en el intento?
1. El guardia

**Capitulo 1- El guardia.**

Todo era tranquilo en Equestria, un día despejado, y sus habitantes sin preocupaciones mayores.

En el castillo de Celéstia había una pura y serena tranquilidad, ese día Celéstia no tenía nada en su agenda personal, solo darle algunas misiones menores a los guardias.

_-Veamos que les toca a los Guardias Reales- _Pensó Celéstia mientras se ponía sus anteojos y miraba una gran lista.

(Los Guardias Reales eran unos guardias que portaban un casco plateado con una elegante pluma dorada, su misión, proteger a la reina Celéstia a toda costa.

_-Hoy lo de siempre para ellos, cuidarme a mí de toda amenaza- _Se dijo a misma mientras seguía leyendo.

_-A ver que les deparará el futuro a los guardias azules-_ (Estos guardias eran de menor rango que los Reales, tenían la misión de patrullar, asegurar el castillo, y poner a raya a los criminales) Volvió a pensar Celéstia mirando nuevamente el documento, -Para ellos, cuidar las entradas de Canterlot y Ponyville, dos en la puerta Norte y dos en la Sur de cada respectiva ciudad- Murmuraba la princesa mientras leía.

-Bien, ahora falta los guardias primarios- (Estos guardias eran guardias de clase baja, solo hacían tareas menores y misiones de bajo-alto peligro dependiendo de que se les requiriera, a la Reina del Sol no les importaba mucho estos guardias), a estos les toca según dice aquí, ir de patrulla por Everfree Bien ahora a anunciarles el comunicado- Murmuró de nuevo Celéstia tomando un micrófono.

-La misión de hoy para los "azules" (así le decía Celéstia a los guardias azules, también se llamaban así porque tenían un casco pluma-azul) es ir las puertas Sur y Norte de Canterlot y Ponyville, dos guardias en cada uno, ósea, ocho en totales- Pronunció la majestuosa alicornio blanca por el micrófono.

El asignador, era quien decía que guardias iban a misión, y quienes no..

El asignador procedió a enviar ocho guardias azules a las puertas.

-Para los guardias pluma-roja (estos eran los guardias menores), cinco irán de patrulla a Everfree- Añadió Celéstia.

El asignador hizo tal cual Celéstia mandó, enviado así a cinco guardias primarios, entro los cuales se hallaba uno muy especial.

Su nombre...es White Shine...

(White Shine es un unicornio de piel color negra, crin y cola azul pardo y de ojos azul cian, y... De cuttiemark...Tenía una escudo que tenía el sol a su derecha y la luna a su izquierda y atravesando por detrás del escudo, dos espadas...( Una cuttie mark digna de guardia)

White Shine, junto con sus otros 4 compañeros, partieron rumbo a Everfree.

-Y bien en concreción, ¿Que hay que hacer en Everfree?- Preguntó uno de los compañeros de White Shine, el cual tenía de nombre Steel Block, este guardias pluma-roja era un guardia iniciado apenas esta era su segunda misión.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es salir a ver que todo en el bosque este bien, Tan simple como lo oyes- Respondió White Shine.

Los 5 guaridas llegaron a bosque el cual era temido por muchos, estos 5 solo estaban armados con una espada corta y su casco distintivo.

Estos caminaron por el sendero de entrada, inspeccionando todo a su alrededor, pronto llegaron a una división del sendero.

-¿Por cuál sendero iremos?- Preguntó un pony gris cabello amarillo chillón de nombre RayFly.

-Hagámoslo a votación, quien quiera ir por el izquierdo levante una pata- Comentó White Shine.

White Shine, Rayfly y otro pony de nombre Solar Seeker levantaron la pata.

-Bueno 3 de 5 mayorías, vamos por el izquierdo- Dijo Solar Seeker emprendiendo paso por el sendero izquierdo.

Luego de adentrase unos metros RayFly vio que un arbusto se movía bruscamente.

-Ese arbusto se mueve veamos qué pasa- Dijo RayFly caminando hacia el pequeño arbusto.

-Tranquilo chicos falsa alarma, solo fue un conejo se quedó atorado en él- Dijo Rayfly volviendo con sus amigos.

Los guardias avanzaban por el sendero mientras charlaban entre sí, -Una pregunta, ¿Que se necesita para ser ascendido de rango?- Preguntó Steel Block.

-Necesitas demostrarle a la princesa de que eres mejor que esto cumpliendo con valentía y honor las misiones encomendadas- Respondió Fire Scratcher.

-Bien, pero se podría saber ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen estando a los servicios de Celéstia?- Volvió a Pregunta Steel.

-Yo tengo tres meses- Respondió White.

-Y yo cinco y medio- Agregó Fire Scratcher.

-Yo solo cuatro- Dijo Rayflay.

-Y yo llevo dos y medio- Dijo Solar Seeker.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo, Steel- Respondió Fire S.

-Bueno, concentrémonos en nuestra misión- Ordenó White Shine caminando hacia delante.

Estos valerosos guardias exploraron Everfree, subieron y bajaron colinas y laderas, todo por un día hasta que se hizo de noche.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar- Sugirió Steel Force viendo que ya se hacía tarde.

-Creo que es lo mejor, después de todo no ha pasado nada extraño- Agregó Rayflay.

Así que estos cinco fueron a regresar al castillo de las princesas más importantes de Equestria.

Al llegar los cinco soldados plumi-roja se reportaron con el asignador dándole reporte de su misión.

-Es bueno saber que en Everfree no hay problemas de momento, guardias se han ganado un merecido descanso- Finalizó el asignador.

Cada guardia fue a habitación correspondiente, habían tres vestíbulos habitacionales, cada vestíbulo pertenecía según el rango del caballero, en cada vestíbulo habían camarotes (esa camas que arriba de una hay otra por la cual se accede por una pequeña escalera).

Todos se dieron las buenas noches y se embarcaron cada uno en su profundo sueño, un sueño que muy pocos volverán a tener...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx

Aquí la primera parte del chapter, esto es una introducción, en el pro. Cap. empezará lo bueno, manténganse al tanto y dejen sus reviews cuando puedan y/o quieran.

Se despide: Roxas2key.


	2. La aventura comienza

**Capítulo 2: La aventura comienza.**

-¿Don..dónde estoy?- Se despertó White Shine con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, le tomo unos segundos abrir los ojos, y no creía lo que veía, el vestíbulo donde residía estaba derribando, parte del techo faltaba, y en el exterior se podían sentir los gritos de los habitantes de Equestria, luego se percató de que estaba cortado en la cara, quiso liberarse, pero los escombros no lo dejaron.

-Que mierda pasó aquí- Se aquejó White Shine mientras serpenteaba para salir de los escombros, este al fin pudo salir, luego de caminar levemente se percató de que era el único ser vivo en la sala, -No, Rayflay, Fire Scratcher,- Se lamentaba cuando vió el cuerpo de sus amigos fallecidos.

-Sera mejor que salga de aquí, e investigar que pasó-

White Shine salió del semi-destruido castillo, mientras salía se dio cuenta de que muchos de sus amigos, conocidos, o compañeros de trabajo estaban malheridos o yacían muertos.

-Esto es una pesadilla, de la cual no puedo despertar- Se dijo White Shine mientras terminaba de salir del castillo, al salir, cerca de este, estaba un unicornio herido, White Shine decidió ayudarlo, pero como en la ciudad había tanto pánico este no puedo hacer nada, -Devo de saber exactamente que pasó aquí- Se dijo el pony de cabello azul.

-White...White Shine, suerte que te encuentro vivo- Lo saludó un compañero guardia plumi-azul cuyo nombre era Blackrain.

-¿Blackrain, sabes qué rayos pasó aquí?- Le preguntó curioso el guardia plumi-roja.

-Sí, lo vi todo, fue..Fue horrible, las princesas fueron secuestradas juntas con los seis elementos, un grupo masivo de changelins atacó por la madrugada a Equestria, destruyendo todo a su paso, fue horrible.

-Oh por dios, tenemos que solucionar esto- Explicó White.

-Yo no sé tu, pero yo me retiraré de aquí antes de que invadan otra vez, así que estas solo, lo siento.- Dijo Blackrain.

-Cobarde- Dijo en tono casi inaudible White Shine.

Blackrain se retiró dejando solo en el caos de Equestria a White Shine.

-Investigaré un poco más y luego trataré de resolver este embrollo- Se dijo a si mismo White Shine mientras buscaba algún ser que supiera algo más sobre lo ocurrido.

-Doctor, doctor Whooves- llamó White Shine a dicho pony marrón.

-Ah, hola, debes ser uno de los guardias de Celéstia, lo digo por tu casco- Respondió el doctor.

-Sí, si lo soy, y quiero preguntarle si sabe algo que pasó anoche- Intrigó White Shine.

-No sé bien exactamente, pero creo que hay una vieja amiga que vive en Everfree que creo que puede ayudarte, es una cebra llamada Zecora- Respondió el doctor.

-Ok, bien gracias- Agradeció White Shine tomando rumbo a Everfree.

Después de llegar a Everfree y 30 minutos de andar caminando este divisó una casa-choza.

-Este es seguro el hogar de Zecora, iré a tocar- penso White Shine.

*toc toc toc* -¡Zecora!- *toc toc toc* -Ya va- Respondió la cebra.

-Hola, que haces aquí y ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Zecora.

-Vengo de parte del Doctor Whooves, mi nombre es White Shine, guardia del castillo de Celéstia, y estoy aquí para saber que ocurrió exactamente anoche- Explicó White Shine.

-Me he enterado de algunas cosas hace mucho tiempo, pero por error mío no las advertí, te contaré lo que pasó, el Rey Sombra que resurgió otra vez y Chrysalis se aliaron para gobernar y diezmar a toda Equestria, antes de eso se inventaron una fórmula mágica que hace que los Changelins se vuelvan más poderosos, y también Secuestraron a Celéstia y a Luna, junto con los seis elementos, y creo que pronto volverán a invadir a Equestria- Detalló Zecora.

-Ok bien, gracias, pero ¿Como sabes todo eso?- Intervino White.

-Eso no son asuntos tuyos, mejor deberías de preocuparte de como salvar a Equestria- Añado Zecora.

-Pero, y ¿Cómo? Si no siquiera tengo arma- Preguntó el guardia.

-Bueno, tengo un amigo que vive en las montañas del Sur el cual puede proveerte de armas místicas, y casi se me olvida, Chrysalis y Sombra no están ni en el castillo de ella ni en el Reino Cristal, descubrieron las forma de ir a otra dimensión y así poder atacar y ocultarse cuando sea necesario, la única forma de acceder hay es con el orbe sagrado, que se encuentra por la ruta de la montaña del Sur, y ten aquí está el mapa, esas son las montañas del Sur, y en esas ruinas antiguas se encuentra el orbe sagrado, y por cierto mi amigo se llama Thernderseek, solo te puedo ayudar con esto de protección- Explicó Zecora mientras le daba también un pequeña espada, y un ligero escudo.

-Ok, gracias por todo- Se despidió White Shine saliendo de la cabaña.

-Como es que ella sabe todo esto- Susurró White Shine, mirando el mapa y notar que tendría que caminar...mucho...

-Bueno según esto tendré que pasar por...El Bosque Nocturno, Montañas del Invierno Eterno, El valle ilusorio, El desierto de Sira, La selva de la flor Danzante, luego llego a las montañas del Sur, luego paso por La ciudad perdida, y luego llego a el Valle de los Grifos y paso a las Antiguas Ruinas donde está el Orbe- Leyó White Shine con cara de preocupación, -No me preocupa que tan lejos quede sino que cosas me encuentre, esos nombre no suenan muy bonito que digamos- Se preocupó el pony peli-azul.

-_El bosque nocturno queda hacía el Norte es mejor que valla de camino ahora_- Se dijo White Shine mientras emprendía rumbo.

White Shine siguió caminando hacia el Norte, el bosque Everfree no le había dado ningún susto a pesar de lo mal que hablaban de dicho bosque, aunque tal vez sea diferente en su trayecto para buscar dicho orbe y rescatar a Equestria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Este es el nuevo capítulo, y seguiran habiendo muchos más, si pueden dejen sus reviews, gravias por leer.

Att: Roxas2key.


	3. El Bosque Nocturno

**Capítulo 3- El bosque Nocturno.**

El Bosque Everfree conectaba directamente con El bosque Nocturno, en el cual pocos ponis habían recorrido.

-Guau, a este bosque el nombre le queda bien- Dijo White contemplando como ese bosque era todo oscuro, lo poco que era visible eran árboles secos y sin vida. White Shine se detuvo nuevamente a mirar el mapa para saber cuál sería su próximo destino.

-Bueno, creo que no recorreré este bosque pronto, jeje- Dijo White Shine al ver lo grande que era el bosque solo en el mapa...-Nada a seguir caminando-

POV (punto de vista o pensamiento de White Shine)...

-UHhhh, mierda, este pantano huele mal-

-¿Qué? ¿ Qué es eso?...Es...Es un esqueleto, de un...pony- *White Shine tragó saliva*

-¿Qué...es ese sonido?- *White oyó a un búho cantar*.

*Al instante varios murciélagos pasaron volando detrás de él, haciendo que este se voltee repentina y aterrorizadamente*

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda- *White Shine se sofocaba por lo sucedido*

-Tranquilo White, solo son...murciélagos, tranquilo-

-Ouch-, -Qué, qué fue eso- -Ouch- * White Shine miró hacia el costado y vio que estaba cerca de un árbol, White se alejó de este.

-Este sitio no me gusta, definitivamente-

*El chirrido de unas ramas partiéndose pusieron a White Shine totalmente alerta*

*White comenzó a caminar de espaldas, hasta chocar con un árbol espinoso, y pegar un gran salto*

-Ouch, mierda- -¿Qué, qué es eso?- *Un árbol grande se caía sobre el guardia*

-Ahhhhh mierda- *White Shine se quitó del camino arrojándose a un lado donde estaba un pantano.

-iuck, que asco, maldito pantano- *White Shine escupió algo de algas que tragó por caer en el pantano*

-A...algo me estaaaa tocando los pieeeessss- * El guarda salió corriendo a toda velocidad de dicho pantano...

(Fin del POV)

Al salir, Shine se tendió sobre el piso, todo mojado y cubierto de algas y musgos del pantano, agotado y todo asustado, -Nop, definitivamente, moriré, tarde o temprano moriré, pero lo intentaré, por Equestria, lo intentaré, pero antes de...tomaré un descanso- Eso fue lo último que dijo White Shine antes de quedarse dormido en aquel bosque...

-Ahhh, que pesadilla tuve, invasión de changelings, el imperio destruido, la loca cebra que todo lo sabe, jejej-

Se dijo White Shine con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Este abrió los ojos y resultó que NO era una pesadilla.

-_Ok, ok, es un sueño, mi celebro me juega una mala pasada, cerraré fuerte los ojos y los volveréa abrir y estaré feliz en mi cama en el castillo_- Se Dijo en su mente White Shine volviendo a cerrar sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas y a contar hasta tres y luego volver a abrirlos...-Mierda, no, nooooo fue una pesadilla, estoy jodido-

A esto White Shine emprendió camino, -Oh al fin, un rastro de vida- Exclamo White Shine al ver una florecita que tenía colores diferentes a negro, marrón o gris.

White fue feliz mente a acercarse a la flor, la cual le recordaba la paz que tenía antes de que todo esto pasara.

White se acercó a tocar dicha flor y casi al hacerlo este terminó de un salto en un árbol y con el corazón a mil latidos por minuto, esta flor resultaba ser una carnívora y **Gigante **en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Esta sí estuvo cerca- Exhaló este quitándose a la vez un poco de sudor de la frente...

-Pero..Pero qué..Que mierda...- Trató de liberarse White Shine de el árbol que estaba subido pero este empezó enredarlo con sus ramas, White tomó su espada y empezó a cortarles las ramas de dicho árbol, este al final logró desenredarse de este...

-Definitivamente ya sé porque nadie viene a este bosque...es mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes-

White siguió caminando, a lo lejos este podía contemplar un conejo blanco... -Ya por lo visto, este no es bueno- Sonrió falsamente White Shine sabiendo que eso no era un conejo.

El pequeño animal cerró los ojos un segundo y al volver abrirlos eran totalmente rojos...como la sangre...

-Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mierdaaaaaaa, es mejor decir aquí corrió que aquí murió- dijo White Shine corriendo despavorido, como si su vida dependiera de ello ( en verdad su vida dependía de ello) -corre, corre, corre, corre solo coooorre- Se decía White Shine una y otra vez al correr y no mirar hacia atrás...

-_No, para, ya no puedo correr más, no puedo temerle a mis enemigos...ellos tendrán que saber que mi nombre es...White Shine defensor de Equestria, temblaran al oírlo, seré leyenda, nada ni nadie me detendrá_- Se dijo White Shine a si mismo determinado de que ya no correría más, afrontaría sus peligros y temores...

Con la moral en alto, White miró nuevamente el mapa y fue en dirección a las montañas del Invierno Eterno, comenzó a emprender su viaje...

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- Se preguntó el guardia de Equestria al oír atrás de él hojas quebrarse y crujir.

White Shine se volteó valerosamente para ver que le deparaba el futuro... -Es eses maldito conejoooooo! A la mierda la valentía!- Se echó a correr White Shine al ver de nuevo susodicho conejo...

Al calmarse, White volvió a las andadas, sin antes cerciorarse que ese conejo no estaba.

-Bien, casco a la obra- Dijo White en voz baja volviendo a caminar rumbo al sur-oeste para seguir con su camino...

Al caminar unos 450 metros aproximadamente se encontró un estrecho camino el cual lo bordeaban numerosos e incontables árboles...

Casi cuando White iba entrar en dicho sendero, un grupo de ramas emergió del suelo y le bloqueó el camino...

-Os ordeno que me deje pasar, a caso no sabe quién soy yo- Gritó White al posible creador de la barreara de ramas...

La barrera solo se hizo más grande... -Bueno, tu lo pediste- White Shine advirtió y empuño su espada empezando a podar dicha barrera de ramas secas emergentes.

Seguido atrás de él emergió lo que parecía ser un árbol gigante tenía unos ojos rojos, poseía hojas negras y una gran boca que por dientes tenía ramas afiladas...

-No me importa quién seas tú, pero no pasarás por este sendero- Exclamó el árbol maléfico a White Shine.

-Por el bien de tu existencia te ordeno que me dejes pasar- Ordenó White Shine apuntando el filo de su espada al árbol.

-Por favor, mejores que tú lo han intentando y todos han parecido, te daré una oportunidad de largarte o acabaras siendo mi 3er alimento este año- Advirtió el gran árbol.

-Pues...¡Uno de los dos morirá!- Gritó White Shine y emprendiendo su ataque, el árbol quiso atacar con enredaderas por el suelo subterráneo pero el pony negro las cortó agiblemente con espadas, este se terminó abalanzado sobre el árbol y trató de acuchillarlo severamente, el maléfico árbol recibió fuertes estocadas de la espada del valeroso héroe, pero este contraatacó...agarró con sus poderosas ramas a White por las cuatro patas estirándolo hasta no poder más... -Basta- Exclamó White Shine al ver que era estirado severamente -Te advertí y no hiciste caso, morirás por tu insolencia- Dijo el enemigo de White Shine el cual preparaba otra rama la cual formó una cónica y mortal púa con la cual se disponía traspasar a White.

_-Oh no, si no hago algo pronto moriré empalado_- Pensó este.

White Shine se acordó de que era un unicornio y que podía usar magia, sin pensarlo dos veces hizo un pequeño hechizo de fuego que aprendió en la infancia y las hojas negras del árbol empezaron a quemarse haciendo que este lo liberara.

-No, no, me quemo, me quemo- Gritaba el árbol tratándose con sus ramas de sofocar el incendio pero solo consiguió agravarlo, White contempló como su enemigo se incineraba frente a sus ojos.

-Esta me las pagarasssss- Eso fue lo último que dijo el árbol maléfico antes de ser consumido por las llamas, a su vez la barrera fue quitada y White Shine entró por el sendero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al fin actualicé, espero que les haya gustado y nos leémos luego, un Brohoof a todos...

Att: Roxas2key.


	4. Montañas del Invierno Eterno

**Capítulo 4 - Las Montañas del Invierno Eterno.**

**NOTA: Perdonen las molestias; por algunos razones he tenido que actulizar desde mi celular; perdonen si hay alguna falta ortográfica y acontinuación el cap:**

White Shine se adentró por el sendero de arboles secos el cuada vez se hacía más frio hasta que los arboles se fusionaron con la fría y densa nieve.

-Que frio hace aqui- Dijo White Shine temblando.

-Según el mapa tengo que caminar todo el tiempo hacia el Norte, prosigamos- Añadió este.

-Que mal que en este valle invernal hay muy poca luz, seguro es por su cercanía al anterior bosque- Susurro White Shine avanzando por dificiltad por la densa y fría nieve.

*(Viento soplando extremadamente fuerte)*

_-Uff, mejor será buscar refugio antes de que llegue una tormenta de nieve_- Se dijo este.

-¿Qué... Qué es, esa, esa figura?- Se preguntó White Shine al ver algo que se acercaba a el, esto parecía ser grande como de dos metros, pero con esta tenue luz y esta nieve White solo podía ver un poco más allá de sus naríses...

*El "Monstruo" rigió a voz fuerte*

White retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y pensó: _Este puede verme, pero yo no, en una batalla estaríamos desigual, tengo que resolver este problema-_

*El "Monstruo" Volvió a rujir más fuerte y se acercaba con una paso más acelerado*

-_Piensa, Piensa, Piensa-_ Repetía en su mente el pony peli-azul una y otra vez.

-¡Ya sé! ¡LIGHT!- Exclamó esye y su cuerno comenzó a brillar, su resplandor alcanzaba hasta cuatro metros y medio al rededor de White Shine, y este pudo distinguir a su presunto enemigo, este "monstruo" era de una piel blanca, las palmas de sus manos parecía de un tono azulado suave, sus ojos era grises y su tamaño osilaba entre dos metros a dos metros y medio.

-Estoy en problemas, otra vez- Diji en tono baja White Shine mientras retrocedia unos pasos y sacaba su espada y su pequeño escudo.

White comenzó cobardemento a rodear a dicho mostruo que se quedaba mirandolo fíjamente.

-Tranquilo, muchacho, tranquilo y todo saldra bien- Susurraba White al monstruo.

El Monstruo rugió una vez más y ahora tenía en mente almorzarse a nuestro caballero plumi-rojo.

_-No, puedo ganarle corriendo, solo me queda pelear_- Se dijo a si mismo White y a su vez poniendose en posición defensiva.

Dicho mostruo fue a atacar con impetu a nuestro querido y muy jodido White Shine.

White Shine esperó el momento indicando para esquivar el ataque, el monstruo quiso dañarlo con un manoplazo aplastador pero White Shine rodo agílmente para ganarle la espalda.

White ni desperdició tiempo y procedió a atacar la retaguardia del monstruo con su espada, pero al monstruo esto no le hizo ni cosquillas, lo único que provocó fue que este se enojara más y se diera la vuelta para intertar acabar con su preza.

-¡Diablos!, no funcionó- Gruñó White Shine apartandose del monstruo unos cuantros metros.

El monstruo vio a White, volvió a gruñir y le lanzó una gigantesca bola de nieve.

White Shine trató de esquivarla pero su intento fue fallido y se encontro atrapado dentro de esta.

El monstruo tomo la bola de nieve que contenía al guardia y la alzó en sus brasos estrellandola fuertemente con el piso, esto a White Shine no le dolió devido a que cayó en más nieve, este se logró liberar y creó con su cuerno una bola pequeña de fuego la cual no existió mucho devído al ambiente frío que la rodeaba.

White Shine al ver que nada funsionaba se avalanzó suicidamente donde el monstruo y este hizo lo mismo, al parecer iban a chocar y White Shine las tenía perder, pero en último momento White usó su espada, y a la velocidad que ivan los dos y por la inercia que llevaba el monstruo la espada de White Shine se logró clavar en el corazón del monstruo matandolo instantaneamnete y haciendolo sangrar intensamente y tiñiendo la blanca nieve de rojo, pero lamentablemete la espada resulto semi-destruído la cual ya no podía ser ni reparada y mucho menos re-utilizada.

-Al fin, ¡Cabrón!- Exclamó victorioso White Shine y mirando nuevamente el mapa recaló en su rumbo.

-Guau, que hambre tengo, uf- Exclamó White Shine.

White siguió caminando, las laderas y colinas de nieve se veían interminable...

-¿Qué rayos?- Se sorprendió White al ver que en el cielo habia una división de un lado estaba oscuro como si fuera de noche, y del otro era de día.

-Esto se pone cada vez más raro- Exclamó este. -Nada ,a continuar- Añadió.

White, ya en el lado de la luz, se procedió a ver el mapa y seguir con su rumbo, a lo lejos, en el infinito horizonte se podía ver una llanura totalmente verde y lisa, pero deshabitada, esto animó a White Shine a seguir, sabía que si llegaba hallá a lo mejor encontraría alimento y agua potable.

_-Al menos, en este lado hace algo más de calor_- Se auto-animo el guardía para luego seguir con su rumbo,

Al seguir caminando White Shine se encontró con un grupo de muñecos de nieve.

-¿Muñecos de nieve?¿Aquí?, se supone que nadie pasa por aquí y menos hacen muñecos de nieves... A no ser...

White Shine pasó cerca de los muñecos y estos tomanron vida.

-¡Ja! Como lo pensé, sabían que tomarian vida, un momento, no tengo mi espada, Oh, OH- Expresó nuestro héroe.

Los muñecos caminaban lentamente a donde White, al parecer no eran veloces ni mucho menos, al parecer no eran tan peligrosos, o al menos eso pensaba White hasta que uno de esto le tiró tres estacas de hielo sólido.

-¡Mierda!- Dijo White agachandose y corriendo por su vida.

White corría y corría pero luego de avanzar unos cuantos metros una columna de nieve se formó al frente de este, White cambió de dirección pero otra columna se formó cerca de el, este a su vez se avalanzó a un lado, y cuando pudo reincorporarse noto que había al frente de el un enorme muñeco de nieve de unos 27 metros el cual se disponía aplastar a nuestro querido White.

-Bueno, al menos es de nieve- dijo White Shine cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y esperando el impacto. El impacÞo fue al principio algo duro y fuerte pero este aguantó bien.

Cuando el muñeco gigante volvió a saltar para aplastar a White, este dió una vuelta en el suelo para apartarse del camino.

White corria con todas sus fuerzas pero el muñeco de nieve "gigante" le tomaba el paso y lentamnete se acercaba a White, este sabía que si no hacía algo pronto estaría en problemas.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Este es el 4to capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Como estoy de vacaciones actualizare más rápido, espero sus reviews y hasta la próxima.

Att: Roxas2key.


End file.
